


16. Aquí estoy

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	16. Aquí estoy

—Nunca me dijiste qué pasó después de eso.

Tony seguía mirando hacia el vacío. En momentos así, se arrepentía de tener un ventanal así de amplio.

—Nada. Nunca imaginé que las cosas fueran a terminar de esa forma. Créeme que eso es lo peor que me ha tocado ver. No es fácil leer una carta póstuma. No tuve valor de ir al funeral. No tenía caso.

Happy tragó saliva.

—¿Qué decía?

—Que lo sentía mucho. Que me había querido con toda su alma y que por eso mismo, hizo lo que hizo. Que la desesperación le ganó y que nunca midió las consecuencias. Que esperaba mi perdón y que dejaría una disculpa pública por eso.

Tony se alejó y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

—No sé si soy un maldito o qué, pero…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Happy con reserva.

—No me duele en absoluto. A pesar de todo, nunca hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran así. 

—Pero se lo buscó. Digo, no me alegra ni mucho menos, pero…

Tony lo miró. 

—¿Qué?

Happy volteó la mirada.

—Nada.

—Si piensas que por eso voy a romper mi sobriedad otra vez, no. No lo amerita. Ni siquiera lo hice cuando May me citó en la corte. No tendría por qué hacerlo ahorita. Lo que ya fue, ya fue.

—Pues ni modo. Al final, la señorita Christine tenía otros problemas. Qué pena.

Tony se levantó. 

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Happy.

—A firmar. Tengo que hacerlo. Me citaron para hoy.

—¿Y después?

Tony torció la boca mientras iba saliendo hacia el ascensor.

—No lo sé. No creo tardarme mucho.

—Con cuidado. Si necesitas algo, llámame por favor.

Tony se dirigió hacia el ascensor mientras pensaba en lo que iba a pasar. Tenía cita con el abogado de May y después, iría a tomar un café con ella. Había muchas cosas que aclarar. 

Mientras iba manejando, pensaba en la forma en la que tendría que retirarse del ojo público de forma definitiva. La muerte de Christine lo había hecho replantearse muchas cosas y darse cuenta de que había formas muy enfermas de justificar lo que algunos llamaban amor. Por un momento se sintió culpable de eso y aunque realmente él no había accedido a los chantajes ni a la presión mediática que eso había implicado, se sentía responsable del desenlace que ella había tenido. 

“Usted sólo aparece para joder a la gente y en serio que tiene un talento especial para eso”.

Frenó al ver que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo. Más de un auto tocó el claxon. Recordar las palabras de Peter había sido como un balde de agua helada. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, estuvo atento al cambio de luces y reanudó su marcha sintiendo el aguijonazo de esas palabras. 

—Stark, concéntrate.

Manejó despacio y llegó al lugar en el que May lo había citado. Sólo estaba el abogado. 

—La señora Parker me pidió que firmara esto. 

—¿Puedo saber por qué no vino?

—No puedo decírselo. Lea antes de firmar, por favor.

Tony no se molestó en leer. Sacó su bolígrafo y firmó rápidamente el legajo de hojas que tenia frente a él. El abogado le dejó una copia y se levantó.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. Cualquier otra situación, yo me pondré en contacto con usted o con sus abogados. Que pase buena tarde.

Tony hizo una mueca.

—Como si eso fuera posible. Gracias de todas formas.

Suspiró mientras veía que el hombre se alejaba. Se quedó sentado en la mesa dentro de esa cafetería en la que May lo había citado. Miró a su alrededor. No era la clase de lugares a los que estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar. Todo era modesto y antiguo. Una camarera se acercó con dos tazas de café. Tony miró extrañado a la mesera.

—No, mire, el señor ya se fue y yo también ya me voy.

—Pero yo apenas voy llegando.

Tony levantó la mirada. Peter estaba frente a él. No supo qué decir.

—Gracias, yo le aviso si necesitamos otra cosa.

La camarera les sonrió y se fue. Tony no podía articular palabra.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. Le dije a May que iría a la biblioteca, pero no la vi muy convencida. 

Un nudo se apoderó de la garganta del cuarentón. Peter estaba sentándose frente a él, con una expresión que era distinta a la que tenía la última vez que lo vio.

—Pensé que iba a ver a tu tía. Digo, no era como que realmente quisiera verla, pero…

—¿No dijiste que querías verme? ¿No dijiste que querías verme aquí para decirme algo?

Tony bajó la mirada mientras sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente.

—No sé qué decir, Peter. No sé.

Peter levantó su taza y le dio un sorbo.

—Si no hay nada que decir, entonces lo mejor es que así queden las cosas. Los dos nos hicimos mucho daño, como bien lo mencionaste en ese mensaje y quiero decirte que lo que me pasó, no es tu culpa. Estaba distraído y no quise reaccionar cuando iba cayendo al vacío. Eso es todo. 

Tony frunció el ceño y su voz fue casi un grito.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que algunos de los clientes voltearon a verlos, más cuando reconocieron a Tony. Peter fingió no darse cuenta.

—¿No? Tú no me pediste que jugara a ser el héroe. Tú no me pediste que siguiera haciéndolo y yo asumo toda la responsabilidad por haber permitido que eso sucediera. Además, ambos habíamos acordado que…

Tony se mordió el labio. Lo interrumpió.

—Fue una estupidez y lo reconozco. Yo no soy quién para pedirte que hagas o no ciertas cosas y en eso yo me equivoqué. Sí es mi culpa, Peter. Sí lo es.

Peter dio otro sorbo a su café. Tony sentía que no tenía fuerzas para levantar su taza. Peter parecía otro. Tony podía percibirlo.

—Peter, yo…

El joven lo miró fijamente mientras bajaba su taza de café. Había algo distinto en él.

—¿Qué?

—Todo lo que escribí en ese mensaje es cierto. Me cuesta mucho trabajo decírtelo aquí, ahora, como si nada, pero quiero que sepas que es cierto.

—Me enteré de lo de la reportera. Qué mal que las cosas hayan terminado así.

Tony tomó aire. Sentía que se iba a desvanecer frente al chico.

—Ella y yo nunca fuimos nada. 

—Ella misma lo dijo.

—No quiero que tengas una opinión equivocada de mí.

Peter se recargó en su asiento.

—Lo que yo piense o no de ti, ya no importa. Ya no cuenta.

Tony sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes, que ya no podía pensar con claridad.

—Necesito explicarte muchas cosas.

Peter miró las muñecas de Tony. 

—Ya veo.

Tony se apresuró a bajar las mangas de su camisa. No llevaba saco. Sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza al escuchar su propia voz.

—Yo quiero un futuro contigo. Quiero que seas parte de mi presente. Quiero contar cada segundo contigo desde el día en que te vi hasta el día en que yo me muera… Peter, no sé de qué otra forma decírtelo.

Los ojos de Peter no reflejaban emoción alguna.

—No es posible. No en estos términos ni en ningunos otros. Todo esto nunca debió haber pasado y seríamos muy necios si queremos ir contra la corriente. Tú tienes más que perder, yo no. Yo no, Tony. No veo caso que te arriesgues por una estupidez como esta. Tú no sabes lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, no sabes cómo lo viví y aunque veo tus cicatrices, creo que sólo nos haríamos daño si estuviéramos juntos. Mejor no, Tony.

Tony sintió que iba a llorar en ese momento, pero su orgullo se asomó para darle algo de tiempo.

—Eres mi vida. Tú eres lo que quiero.

—¿En serio? ¿Un hombre como tú realmente quiere quedarse con un mocoso como yo? Un hombre que conoce todo el mundo y que es respetado por muchos, ¿va a tirar todo a la borda por un pobretón como yo? ¿Vas a quedarte con un inválido por lástima, por culpa? Tal vez yo sea muy joven, pero en alguien debe caber la prudencia. No creo que toda la vida vayas a querer mirar a tu lado a alguien que no tiene remedio con una ni con cien cirugías más. No creo que quieras presumirme ante tu círculo social sabiendo que yo vivo en uno de los barrios más jodidos que pueda haber aquí. No creo que los fantasmas de tu pasado no se vayan a interponer entre ambos. No creo que quieras ver tu vida pasar conmigo. No lo creo, Tony.

La voz de Peter sonaba cansada, hastiada. Realmente algo había pasado en esos dos meses en los que no se habían vuelto a ver. Tony supo que algo no andaba bien. No era el Peter que él había conocido. No era el Peter que siempre sonreía. No era el Peter que él recordaba.

—Si estás enojado conmigo por lo que te pasó, con justa razón lo acepto y lo entiendo. Si al inicio no te dije nada fue porque…

Peter lo interrumpió.

—No sabes lidiar con la soledad. Me buscaste para llenar un vacío que no sabes qué es. 

Tony se acercó demasiado sin importarle que los demás pudieran verlos.

—Si no te dije lo que estaba sintiendo fue por cobarde y por estúpido, porque quería protegerte y terminé haciéndote más daño. No te dije nada porque tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, porque me lo impedía la diferencia de edades, porque fui un miedoso y no quería exponerte, pero no funcionó, no salió como yo pensé. Porque nunca había amado de esta forma a nadie, ¡a nadie!

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ni a Pepper?

—Ni a ella, y sí, sé que le hice pasar un mal rato, pero sé que ella está bien. Es una mujer fuerte.

Peter se levantó haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa cargada de cinismo y molestia. Tony lo sujetó de las manos. Peter habló.

—Pues qué bueno que ella esté bien. Qué bueno que ella haya superado todo esto de la mejor forma. 

La desesperación estaba consumiendo a Tony. 

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que en verdad te amo y te quiero conmigo? ¿Cómo te hago entender que te quiero a mi lado, que quiero que hagas una vida conmigo? ¿Qué no me importa nada, que me muero por estar contigo?

Peter se soltó bruscamente.

—El café ya está pagado. Adiós, Tony. Que estés bien y tengas una vida mejor de la que me espera a mí. Te devuelvo tu vida, te devuelvo todo, te devuelvo lo que no es mío. Y sí, tienes razón: la diferencia de edades es abismal y yo creo que realmente nos vamos a ver ridículos. Tú, jugando a ser el novio enamorado y yo, queriendo ser un hombre de mundo a mis pocos años.

Peter empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Tony insistió. Gritó sin importarle que la gente lo viera sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Peter!

Peter se detuvo. No le importó que la gente dejara de hacer sus cosas para ponerles atención. Se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia la mesa en la que estaba Tony. Pudo ver llorar a aquel hombre que para muchos seguía siendo el epítome de la fuerza y la valentía. Se sentó otra vez frente a él. Pudo ver las gruesas lágrimas rodar sobre la piel madura de Tony.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Tony cerró los ojos. No podía verlo. No podía ver al joven del que se había enamorado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te amo y que no me importa nada? ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas y me des una oportunidad?!

Peter puso una de sus manos encima de las de Tony. Pudo sentir la violencia de los sollozos de aquel.

—Déjalo así. Si realmente me amas, me vas a dejar ir. Te vas a olvidar de este trago amargo, de esta broma cruel que nos jugó la vida y vas a seguir tu camino. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Yo tengo que seguir el mío, a dónde sea que me vaya a llevar.

Peter se levantó y se fue. No quiso ver la expresión en los rostros de los clientes de aquel lugar. Incluso cuando chocó de frente con quienes iban entrando, ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse. Afuera apenas empezaba a llover. Las lluvias en abril siempre caían en el momento menos esperado.

*****

—¿Ya empacaste todo? —preguntó Tony.

Happy lo miró desconcertado. No quiso ser impertinente.

—Todo está listo.

—Bien. Voy a dormir un poco y en cuanto me despierte, por favor, llamas al piloto. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Happy supo que no era momento para hacer una broma ni para decir nada, pero se arriesgó.

—¿Te vas a rendir, así como así? ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?

Tony tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras. No quería hacer obvio lo evidente.

—Fue muy claro. May fue muy buena. No quiero ganarme otra.

—O sea que ella levanta la orden de restricción y te perdona, pero el mocoso te da el tiro de gracia. Ahora entiendo porqué le tienes tanto miedo a los Parker.

Tony se dirigió al minibar. Por un momento dudó, pero al final abrió una botella y comenzó a beber directamente de ella.

—Pepper siguió adelante, el final de Christine fue terrible y el mío… Dios santo. Créeme que estoy pagando una y cada una de las cosas que hice mal, y hasta por adelantado, por todas las que vaya a hacer.

Happy sacó un cigarro y se lo ofreció.

—¿Y adónde nos vamos a ir?

—¿Vamos? Creí que me iría yo solo. Ya tienes para poner tu bar en la playa.

—Todavía no me alcanza. Aún tengo cosas que hacer contigo.

Tony se quitó las gafas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Su voz se oía apagada. 

—No lo sé. Tal vez a un lugar donde el cielo azul no me lo recuerde, o donde no pueda ver sus ojos cafés, aunque cierre los míos… No lo sé. A cualquier lugar donde nada me recuerde su presencia, donde nada me recuerde todo esto. ¿Crees que haya alguien que pueda comprar este edificio? ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda pagarlo y quiera quedárselo?

Happy torció la boca.

—Aparte de ti, no conozco a nadie más.

—Bueno, entonces que se quede así. Descansa. Buenas noches, Happy.

Happy lo miró fijamente.

—Tranquilo, no voy a cometer esa estupidez otra vez. No vale la pena. Toma, guárdala para mañana. Lo primero que voy a querer va a ser un trago en el avión.

Happy tomó la botella.

—Lo siento mucho, Tony.

Tony sonrió tristemente.

—Yo lo siento más, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Es la primera vez que me rompen el corazón y con suerte, será la última. Hasta mañana.

*****

—¿Qué tal tu sesión de estudio?

Peter aventó la mochila al suelo. May estaba preparando la cena en la cocina.

—Bien, todo tranquilo.

—¿En serio?

Peter tragó saliva. Se dirigió a la cocina.

—Sí, ¿por qué? 

—Porque si pedí la anulación de esa orden de restricción, fue para que hicieras lo correcto. No te reprocho que le hayas roto el corazón, pero por lo menos, espero que hayas decidido lo que en verdad crees es lo mejor para ti.

Peter miró fijamente a May. Ella continuó.

—Aquí las noticias llegan antes que las personas que se vieron involucradas en ellas. No me alegro por lo que pasó. Quise hacer algo bueno, pero veo que tú sabes lo que haces.  
Peter se enojó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hice mal?

—No. Te estoy diciendo que quité un obstáculo de tu camino para que te sintieras mejor, pero si eso es lo que decidiste y está bien para ti, yo no soy quién para decirte nada más. ¿Quieres cenar ahora o más tarde?

Peter apretó los puños.

—Más tarde. Tengo que contestar unos correos.

May suspiró.

—Pero sí cena algo. Te veo muy demacrado, otra vez.

Peter ya no contestó. Sacó su teléfono mientras esperaba que encendiera la pantalla de la computadora.

Hola, tonto.

 

Hola, MJ.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

Peter tardó en contestar.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Y ya? ¿Sólo así, sin detalles?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Me gustaría saber cómo resultó todo eso.

Lo único que te puedo decir es que no lloré. No fue cómo lo había imaginado.

¿Qué dijo él?

Todo lo que hace tiempo moría por escuchar.

¿Y ya no?

No es eso. Es que no se sintió como yo creí que se iba a sentir.

Bueno. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

 

Nada. Seguir con mis cosas. Creo que tengo una oportunidad en el MIT. Pero aún no me llaman.

 

Me alegra. Buena suerte con eso.

Gracias. ¿Y cómo has estado?

 

Bien. Ya tengo internet en casa, así que podré molestarte más seguido.

Me alegra. 

Bueno, me tengo que ir. Descansa Peter.

Tú también, MJ. Por cierto, creo que estoy enamorado en serio.

¿De quién?

El hombre perfecto sí existe. Apareció en el momento que menos lo pensé.

Peter se quedó esperando una respuesta. Pasó unos minutos releyendo su conversación. Oyó a May cantar en la sala. No se sentía triste ni enojado. Ya no sentía esa angustiosa opresión en el pecho que no lo había dejado respirar desde que había conocido a Tony. Ya no se sentía mal. Ya no había nada por lo cual debiera sentirse triste o desolado. Se levantó cuando su teléfono sonó otra vez.

¿Y es de tu edad o es más grande?

Peter sonrió al tiempo que se apresuraba a contestar.  
La edad es lo de menos. Creo que esto sí irá en serio.


End file.
